The Siren Tale
by YinndYang
Summary: A siren sings her beautiful song that draws her vitcims to their death. her target tonight Zuko's ship. im not sure what its rating would be so i'll just put it 't'. zutara. i guess sone people liked my story. yay! so i guess i'll write more. maybe...


Siren Tale

We where out at sea. The desire to hold the avatar captive ran through my veins. It swarmed around in my mind day and night. The only thoughts, which belonged to me, were if father would welcome me home. He should. He did give me this job. This– this task that's ruining me. It's brought me only anguished–torture, pain. Was that what he wanted to happen? Of course not! He–he's still my father, that should count for something. Wouldn't it? I'm his only son. A disgraceful son. Rebuffed.

I left to my room so after. It was twilight, I might as well just have gone to sleep but the rage, I had for my father, sealed in my heart was burning through. Its days like these I wished my mother would still be here. Days like these I would pretend to hear her voice playing in my mind to mollify my feelings–it was my therapy.

The rocking of the boat helped soothe the pain in my soul. It was then I realized that the ship had come to a stop. I quickly, without a thought, raced out of my chamber to the deck. The night was cool and still but there was a bizarre rush feeling around me. Suddenly, I heard splashes and drowning cries. I turned my body around trying to hear where the noise was coming from. I hesitated to the railing of the ship. I searched the deep, black waters and only to find my crew drowning and crying out in pain from the freezing temperature of the sea. That was when I heard a jump.

I turned my head to the front of the ship. There was a line of my men about to jump over, including my uncle. I ran to him, thinking of some kind of tirade that I would give him. Before he could leap to his death, I pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"What were you thinking Uncle?!" I asked looking into his eyes. His eyes where filled with desire and were black as the sea. "Uncle? Uncle are you listening to me? Uncle? Say something! Uncle!" I shook him back and forth endlessly, trying to knock him out of his trance. That was when I heard it. It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. She sang her tune with such a powerful force but covered with sweetness. It was an addicting tune. Her song was ingratiating. Before I knew it, I was ready to jump off the boat. I took one look at the creature with this death causing voice. She had a tenuous body, with long welcoming hair. She continued singing while motioning to me with her webbed index finger to come to her. My response was automatic. I let myself fall into to water. I didn't notice from above that the tides where higher and violent now. Spring tides.

I struggled to keep above the water with my strength but the needle-like water kept poking through me. I had to get back on the ship. _'Stupid sirens. Such a stupid foible of mine_!' I screamed in my lost thoughts. My back hit against a giant rock and I grabbed hold onto it. I climbed to the top of the boulder and tried to catch sight of my ship. It seemed so far–_'wait. Who's controlling it? Oh shit'. _I heated up my hands to get some warmth in my body. I needed to yell for help if someone was still there.

The heat traveling through my body was the best thing I've ever felt all day. My thoughts began to clear and nothing felt nebulous anymore. Then a sudden thought invaded my mind with fear. The siren must have stopped singing–_'how else could I possibly think straight?'_I directed my attention to the rock where the siren had been on. But she wasn't there anymore. A sudden feeling of relief swept over me. I was safe. Now I would just have to get back to my ship. But as I thought of a plan a cold, wet webbed hand covered my mouth as the other went around my waist. The siren.

She pushed me into the water still not letting go. I fought back. I tried to wiggle my way out of her grasp. She was stronger than she seemed. I knew I had to move quickly. I only had so much air left.

Panicking, my mind became less and less aware of what was happening. I knew, of course, I was drowning but by every second I became more light headed. I felt my arms and legs freeze in the water. I couldn't fight back the siren as she pushed me deeper and deeper into the dark water. I could feel a haggard expression growing on my face. I knew I was dying and my last thoughts, I wanted to be, where of my uncle. I prayed that he survived. I prayed that he will be well. I felt my heart speed up. I was on my last amount of air. At that moment the siren began to sing her song. But it was different. Her words were: _'Come with me, into a world of slumber. Come with me to your hearts delights. Give in so we may go. Only you can set us free to a live together. Give in.'_ but uncle's words were stronger. _'Never give up.'_ At that moment my hands burned up with fire and released myself from the sirens iron grasp on me. It send her down to the deep parts of the black sea. I swam up as far as I could but my legs and arms weighted me down. I was on my last moment on my life for sure, when I gave in. I opened my mouth and gasped only to receive was rush of water. I felt my arms and legs give up and I began to close my eyes until I felt another pair of arms pull me–up to the surface.

I felt warm lips press against mine sending in air into my body. Then pushed my stomach letting water flow out. My half-conscious self heard words being spoken by my savior. She said that she could do it a lot quicker. In an instant I felt no more water in my system than the required amount. My eyes slowly opened. It must have been very late that night, for I could only see the shadow of my savior whisper '_you'll be all right. Your uncle should find you here when he wakes up.'_ Her clam voice soothed me. It was familiar some how though. But not was nettle as I last remembered it. I reached my hand up and stroked her smooth face. It was real. I was alive–I wasn't dreaming. She covered her hand on top of mine and said '_I need to go. We'll meet again.'_ I wanted to tell her 'stay' but she disappeared into the forest behind me. I let my self fall back asleep on the sand.

I woke in the morning, startled by some creature. I looked at my surroundings. My clothes were still soaked and ripped, I smelled like dirty water and I saw my ship out in the distance. I smiled as I thought of the beautiful girl I saw. Who was she? How did she find me? All I knew was that she was a waterbender and she must have known me. Why else would she say 'we will meet again'? I knew who it was. And I knew about never talking about it again.

"Zuko? Zuko! You're alive!" Uncle said racing towards me on the sand. The girl was right–had she saved him too? "Zuko! What happened to us?"

I looked into his eyes. He wasn't kidding. He didn't remember the siren or anything. I shook my head and replied 'I don't know.' We headed back onto the ship when it reached the shores for us. I took a long look at my crew–the ones that lived. I counted 10 counting my uncle and myself. Pitiful. We set sail tracing the avatar like we did every day.

I'm not sure what I would recall this adventure as. I'm not sure if it would be called 'The siren' or 'Siren's Song'. I'll just call 'Thursday'.

Sorry if the story kinda dragged in the end. Well I hope you liked it!

Review!!!


End file.
